1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to separating teeth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthodontic treatment generally involves application of mechanical forces to urge improperly positioned teeth into correct alignment. One common form of orthodontic treatment includes the use of elastomeric separators to increase the space between teeth before fitting orthodontic bands. The materials used for elastomeric separators are typically hydrophobic polyurethanes. During insertion of an elastomeric separator, the separator is stretched and inserted between adjacent teeth using a sawing action. Tools that may be used to stretch and insert separators include dental floss and pliers.
Inserting separators is often difficult, especially when the space between the adjacent teeth is small. Once inserted between adjacent teeth, the separator is under compression and generates a force to separate the adjacent teeth. Currently, separator products start out separating teeth quickly and lose effect within about a day. This effect can be due to a combination of decay in compressive force, resulting from relaxation of the separator, and the increasing gap between the adjacent teeth. An additional problem occurs when the teeth move apart and the separator becomes lost in the mouth.